With the development of technology and the progress of society, the portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and so on, have become common necessities in daily life. In use, people are paying more attention to the user experiences the portable electronic devices have brought to them.
Taking tablets as examples, the size of the tablets currently available on the market is mainly 9 inch, 10 inch, 12 inch, etc., as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Regardless whether the tablet is standing vertically (referring to FIG. 1, holding the long edges of the tablet with both hands) or horizontally (referring to FIG. 2, holding the short edges of the tablet with both hands), when holding it up with both hands, the user would have difficulty in performing an input operation because the thumbs of both hands are not long enough to reach the icons located in the middle region of the tablet (as indicated in dotted lines in FIGS. 1-2).